


Courtship of a Golden Prince

by gentsnshackles



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Courtship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentsnshackles/pseuds/gentsnshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen is determined to court Laurent with all the grace and courtesy he deserves.</p><p>Based on this passage from Kings Rising - </p><p>“I would court you with all the grace and courtesy that you deserve. There’d be no lies between us. We’d have time to be together” C.S. Pacat, Kings Rising </p><p> </p><p>**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALL THE BOOKS **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship of a Golden Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tebtosca and Veretianlouis for beta assistance!

Damen is determined to court Laurent with all the grace and courtesy he deserves. He’s discovered, from a few awkward conversations with Jord, the sort of gifts Laurent considers worthy. He finds that Laurent has kept no such things from others who pursued him purely as conquest; their meanings empty and selfish. The few possessions he holds close are from his beloved brother, Auguste. Cherished birthday mementos and hand-me-downs he keeps locked away as reminders of happier times.

Damen wants Laurent to know his gifts are also thoughtful, and from his heart. 

He lies awake toiling with how he could properly court the man he once thought of as a curiosity. A soul so broken it seemed nothing could save him when all he needed was true kindness and understanding. Damen intends to prove his devotion to Laurent with tangible keepsakes, as well as words. 

Battling enemies together, earning shared trust they both sought while surrounded by deceit, and fighting at every turn to stay alive. He should have an easy task of it. Yet, this? This was causing him great distress! 

Damen was never one to dwell on matters of the heart. Being the finest soldier and future king of Akielos was his greatest goal, a legacy his father could be proud of even in death. Sex with any number of partners was readily available whenever he wanted. Recent events left him intent on regaining his birthright and dealing with Jokaste and Kastor’s deception with Laurent at his side.

But, as fate would have it, The Prince of Vere had stolen his heart. It was proving a challenge he wasn’t familiar with, but he found himself taking great satisfaction with the change of his life’s course. Laurent would not expect such things but Damen was determined to court his love properly. 

After much thought, and a few curious glances from Laurent wondering what he was conspiring, he settles on his first gift. A throwing knife crafted from the finest Akielon steel, the hilt fashioned from ivory with etchings of the Veretian crest on one side, the Akielon crest on the other. 

It’s a functional gift and he’ll offer the knife to Laurent after a long ride through the countryside, after which they will talk of the design for their own crest. Knowing Laurent’s appreciation for fine craftsmanship, he’ll accept it graciously. Hours will be spent perfecting their aim, trying to outdo the other’s mastery of the skill. Discovering how much they have in common has been eye opening, and this is just one of the many hobbies they both find gratifying.

His second gift is one for himself as well as Laurent, though Laurent has no issue gaining the attention of his handsome Akielon brute. Laurent would enjoy taunting Damen with his new clothing and Damen would enjoy the game immensely. He smirks when he thinks of Laurent wearing the exquisite white chiton. Not an ordinary chiton from a local merchant, but the best cloth Charls could provide along with the services of his master seamstress. Sewn from the finest silk with gold thread woven in intricate patterns along the hemline, the waist gathers with a band of red and gold starbursts. A solid gold pin adorns the cloth of the shoulder - a lion’s head with a single diamond eye, roaring towards the sky. Damen and Laurent will rule their kingdom as the lion does, mightily and without fear.

After their morning bath, Damen will take great pleasure in dressing Laurent in the exquisite garment - no longer as a slave, but as a true equal. He’ll ask Laurent to marry him and with Laurent’s acceptance, the chiton will serve as his wedding attire. They’ll set a date for the celebration. 

His final, and most important gift, is an earring. 

He chose this offering with utmost care since the bobble Laurent last possessed held so much sadness. Laurent’s memories of Nicaise prevented him from adorning another such ornament since the boy’s death. Like a sword through his heart, The Regent’s many unspeakable crimes still haunt Laurent’s memory. Damen wants to help heal those wounds with hope and happiness.

Seeking the finest jeweler in the realm, the design consists of three strands of gold chain, each holding a tiny sapphire at its end - one stone for Akielos, one stone for Vere, one stone for their united kingdom. The significance of the earring is powerful but also bittersweet. Had their families’ nefarious plans not set them on their fated path, they would have never met. The thought chills him to his core and now he can’t imagine his life without Laurent. He wants his last offer of courtship to serve as a symbol of solidarity between them and for those they once knew in the struggle to be free of their chains. 

He’ll give this gift to Laurent on their wedding day with the promise that his golden prince’s love will never be taken for granted, but cherished forever.

Laurent has but one simple gift to offer Damen…his hand in marriage. And it’s enough.


End file.
